The Sick Penguiun
by Zim55
Summary: Skipper is not feeling well so the penguins have to find a substitute. The sub leader is a female penguin.
1. Chapter 1

It was very early in the morning at the Penguin HQ. The penguins were awake. "Good morning." Kowalski said. "Morning to you too Kowalski." Private said. "Where's Rico and Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Rico's by the TV as usual." Private said. "Well what about Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know where he is." Private said. "Oh yeah. Kaboom!" Rico yelled. "What are you watching?" Private asked. "Boom, boom!" Rico said.

"Ah I wish we can teach him how to talk normally." Kowalski said. Skipper walked over to Kowalski and Private. His eyes were bloodshot. Kowalski and Private screamed. "Skipper? Are you alright?" Private asked. "To tell you the truth Private, I'm not alright." Skipper said.

Kowalski put his wing on Skipper's head. He was burning up. "Oh no. He's burning up!" Kowalski said. Private screamed and grabbed a mask. "Now I'm safe." Private said. Rico was changing though channels on the TV. One channel had Rico and his brothers singing. "Ooh." Rico said. "What do we do Kowalski?" Private asked. "Well we have to let Skipper rest." Kowalski said.

"Okay." Private said. Kowalski and Private helped Skipper get in his bunk. "Wait! What about the zoo visits?" Skipper asked. "No worries. We've got that under control." Kowalski said "Private?" Private nodded. He took out an exact replica of Skipper. "Here it is." Private said. Skipper looked at it. "Does it talk?" he asked.

"No. Not at all, but it waves." Kowalski said. He pressed a button and it waved to him, but then it exploded. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled. "Oops." Kowalski said. Then they heard a knocking sound. "Now who could that be?" Kowalski asked. "Please don't be a badger. Please don't be a badger." Private said and he opened the door. It was another penguin. "Um hello." Private said.

"Hello. My name is Coral. And you are?" she asked. "Oh I'm Private, this is Kowalski, and that's Rico." Private said. Kowalski waved to her. Then Coral saw another penguin. "Who's this?" Coral asked. "Oh my name is Skipper. I'm the..." Then Skipper sneezed. "He's the leader. Unfortunately, he's sick." Kowalski said.

"Oh I can be in charge of the team if you want." Coral said. "Okay." Kowalski said. Rico was still watching the TV. "Rico turn the TV off. You have to meet our substitute leader." Private said. "Okay." Rico said and the turned the TV off. He saw Coral. He was in love. "Ooh la, la." Rico said and he took some flowers out of his mouth and handed it to her.

"Oh. Thank you." Coral said. She wasn't really a fan of flowers in someone's mouth. "And you are?" she asked. "Oh. That's Rico. Don't worry. He also throws up objects." Kowalski said. Then they heard people talking. "Oh. It's time to wave to the people." Kowalski said. Skipper got up from his bunk. Alright boys, lets do this." Skipper said.

"Skipper, you can't come with us. You sick." Kowalski said. "No way! I'll be fine." Skipper said and then he fainted. "Yeah he's not fine." Kowalski said. After they helped Skipper, the three male penguins and the female penguin went out of the penguin HQ.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Coral were outside of the penguin HQ. "So what do we do now?" Coral asked. "Well we normally have to act cute and cuddly." Private said. "Aren't we already cute and cuddly?" Coral asked. "Well not really. We're like secret agents." Kowalski said. "Secret agents?" Coral asked. "Uh huh." Rico said. He threw up a box of chocolates and handed it to her. "Aw. That's so sweet." Coral said. "Okay what does Skipper normally tell us to do?"

"He normally says smile and wave." Private said. "Okay. Smile and waves boys. Smile and wave." Coral said. The kids looked at the penguins. "Mommy, who's that penguin?" a girl asked. "I don't know." the mother said.

"Everyone this is a new penguin. We call her Coral." Alice said. The lemurs were looking at the penguins. "What's going on with the penguins?" Julien asked. "Lets see. I see Kowalski, Rico, Private, and...who's that penguin?" Maurice asked. "Isn't it Skipper?" Julien asked. "Nope. It's not Skipper. It looks like a female penguin and is Rico in love?" Maurice asked. "Aw." Mort said. King Julien got disgusted.

"Penguin love. Gross." Julien said. "But we must find out what they're up to." After the visit was over, the lemurs went to the penguins. "hey silly penguins." Julien said. "What do you want?" Kowalski asked. "Who's this guy?" Coral asked. "Oh. This is our annoying neighbor Julien." Private said.

"Oh. Hello I'm Coral." Coral said and she extended her wing so Julien can shake it. Rico stopped her. "No! She's mine!" he said. "What in the world? I'm not in love with her. I'm just shaking her hand." Julien said. "Okay." Rico said. He started at Julien.

"Can someone please explain what's going on with the barfing penguin?" Julien asked. "Okay. Listen carefully. So this is Coral. She's subbing in for Skipper, who is sick today." Kowalski said. "And Rico has a crush on her." Rico nodded. "Uh huh." Rico said.

"Well have fun with that." Julien said and then he walked away with Maurice and Mort. "Oh thank goodness. I thought they'd never leave." Kowalski said. "Now what?" Coral asked. Then an alarm went off. "Oh dear." Private said. The four penguins went into the penguin HQ. Skipper was still asleep. "It's coming from the TV." Kowalski said. "Rico! I need you to turn the TV on! Stat!"

Rico didn't hear Kowalski. He and Coral were dancing together. "Oh Rico, you are an amazing dancer." Coral said. "Well then Private, turn the TV on!" Kowalski said. "Yes sir!" Private said and he turned the TV on. Private screamed. "Private please stop screaming." Kowalski said. "I'm trying to take notes."

"I'm sorry Kowalski, but look who's on our TV!" Private said. Kowalski gasped. " Dr. Blowhole." Kowlaski said. "Greeting peng-u-ins. Yes. It is I. Dr. Blowhole and I am here to...wait what? Who is that female peng-u-in with Rico?" Blowhole asked. "Our substitute leader." Private. "Who's Rico's in love with." Kowalski said. "Where is Skipper?" Blowhole asked. "I'm right here Blowhole." Skipper said and he coughed.

"Uh what's wrong with you?" Blowhole asked. "I'm sick." Skipper said. "Oh. Too bad. You won't be able to stop me." Blowhole said. "I might not be able to stop you Blowhole, but that doesn't mean my men can't stop you!" Skipper yelled. "Very well." Blowhole said. Skipper looked at his team. Private was rocking back and forth, Kowalski was working in his lab, and Rico and Coral were dancing.

Five minutes later, Kowalski came out of the lab and then he, Rico, Private, and Coral left the penguin HQ. Skipper went back to his bunk. "I hope my team knows what they're doing." Skipper said and then took out some tissues and blew his nose.

 **To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kowalski, are you sure we can defeat Blowhole?" Private asked. "Of course we can Private." Kowalski said. Coral walked over to Private and slapped him. Private screamed. "Private, as your leader, I command you to be quiet!" Coral yelled. Rico laughed and gave Coral a high five.

"Shh! I'm picking up something." Kowalski said. Then the four penguins got trapped in a cage. "was that the thing that you were picking up?" Private asked. "Yes." Kowalski said. "We need Skipper." Private said. Back in the HQ, Skipper was resting, but then King Julien came in. "hey silly penguin." Julien said.

"Ringtail?" Skipper asked. "yes. It is I. King Julien. Where are the other penguins?" Julien asked. "They're out fighting Blowhole." Skipper said and he rolled over to the wall. He didn't want to talk to Julien. "Hey bossy penguin. Cheer up." Julien said. "Get out!" Skipper yelled and he threw a pillow at Julien.

"Fine bossy penguin." Julien said and he walked away. Skipper drifted off to sleep again. Meanwhile back with the other penguins, Rico and Coral were have a romantic date in the cage. Private was screaming, and Kowalski tried to find a way to get out. Suddenly Dr. Blowhole appeared. Private kept screaming. "What do we do?" Private asked.

"Private, please. I'm trying to think." Kowalski said. Rico and Coral were still being romantic. They started kissing. Kowalski put his wing over Private's eyes. "Oh great." Dr. Blowhole said. Two seconds later, Rico and Coral stopped kissing. "Okay, now that everyone's done kissing, I will destroy you!" Dr. Blowhole said and he laughed.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do!?" Private asked. "Rico, slap him for me. Rico?" Kowalski looked at Rico. "This isn't good. Our substitute leader is not listening. We need Skipper." Private said. "I know what you mean, but Skipper is counting on us. We can do this Private." Kowalski said.

"But how? Our leader is sick!" Private yelled. "Red one, call Skipper. I have a surprise." Dr. Blowhole said. The red crab called Skipper. Skipper was in his bunk, asleep. Then Dr. Blowhole's voice was all over the room. "Peng-u-in? I've found you." Dr. Blowhole said. Skipper woke up. "Blowhole." he said and got up. He got up so fast that he felt dizzy.

Five minutes later, the spinning stopped. "What have you've done Blowhole?" Skipper asked. "I have something to tell you. I have your team!" Dr. Blowhole said. Skipper gasped. Dr. Blowhole showed Skipper the rest of the penguins. "Skipper!" the three penguins yelled. "Kowalski? Rico? Private?" Skipper asked. "I have to help them." Skipper wiped his beak with a tissue.

Then Marlene and the lemurs walked in. "Hey Skipper. Where are the other penguins?" Marlene asked. "Dr. Blowhole has them." Skipper said. Marlene gasped. "Well that means that we can party like it's 1995!" Julien said. "Julien! No! We have to save them." Marlene said. "What? save those penguins? Oh come on! Life is better without them." Julien said. "Normally I would slap you, but I don't have the energy so Marlene, slap him." Skipper said.

"Deal." Marlene said and she slapped Julien. "Come on King Julien, I know you don't get along with the penguins, but we need to save them." Maurice said. "That's what Skipper would normally do." Julien sighed. "Fine. Lets save them." Julien said.

 **To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When we last saw the penguins, Kowalski, Rico, Private, and their substitute leader, Coral, got trapped by Dr. Blowhole. Will the lemurs and Marlene be able to save them?**

* * *

"Okay. How do we save them?" Marlene asked. "We can't. Oh well, back to our dance party." Julien said. "No way your majesty. We need to help the penguins. Skipper is counting on us to save them." Maurice said. Julien looked at Skipper. Skipper in his bunk with a tissue in his wing. Julien sighed. "Okay! Okay! I'll help." Julien said.

"Really? I mean sure. I'll let you help." Skipper said. "So Skipper, what do we do?" Marlene asked. "Well there are four of you. You guys have to team up together and save them." Skipper said.

"Okay. That sounds easy." Marlene said. "wait. Who is the leader?" Maurice asked. "I will be the leader because I am king." Julien said. "Oh come on. I wanted to be the leader." Marlene said. "No way otter girl." Julien said.

"Otter girl? really?" Marlene asked. "What?" Julien asked. "You couldn't have thought of a better name?" Marlene asked. "Whatever. I would rather call you Otter girl. It's like a superhero name." Julien said. "That's a very stupid name." Marlene said. "No it's not." Julien said. "Uh your majesty, I have to agree with Marlene." Maurice said.

"I agree with King Julien because if I do, he'll let me touch his feet." Mort said. "What is with you and the king's feet?" Maurice asked. Then Marlene, King Julien, Mort, and Maurice started arguing. All that arguing was giving Skipper a headache.

"Stop!" Skipper yelled. There was silence. "Thank you. Now I don't care who is the leader of your yak happy team." Skipper said. "Sorry Skipper" Marlene said. "So who's in charge of the team?"

"Me. I will be in charge of the team. Being the boss is what I do." Julien said. "Okay. Fine. You can be the leader." Marlene said. "May I touch your feet?" Mort asked.

"No! Maurice. Get Mort off." Julien said. Maurice sighed. "Yes your majesty." Maurice said and he took Mort off of Julien's feet. "Alright Skipper, we're ready to save your team." Marlene said. "Skipper?" Marlene looked at Skipper. He was asleep.

"Alright guys, lets do this." Marlene said. "Wait, I thought I was the leader." Julien said as everyone was leaving. Back in Dr. Blowhole's hideout, Private was crying. "I never thought it would end like this." Private said. "Guys, I have something to say, I love you guys." Kowalski said. The three male penguins were crying. Coral rolled her eyes.

"Guys? Boys! Stop!" she yelled. "We will get out of here." The three male penguins kept crying. Dr. Blowhole went to them. "Well, I hope you said your goodbyes, because you'll be destroyed in five minutes." Blowhole said and he laughed. "Not so fast!" a voice said.

Dr. Blowhole was confused. "Who's out there?" he asked. "It is I, King Julien and my team." Julien said. Then Maurice, Mort, and Marlene walked in. "Marlene?" Kowalski asked. "Maurice and Mort?" Private asked. "What are they doing here?" Rico asked, but his voice sounded like he was speaking gibberish.

"We're here to rescue you silly penguins." Julien said. "Mort, turn the conga music on." Mort laughed. "Okay." He put the conga music on. "I am the conga king. Doing the conga thing. Tail up then tail down. Hold my bottom and sing!" Julien sang.

"He's the guy who's going to save us? Really?" Coral asked. "Lets all go, Conga-ga. More fun in Conga-ga. You can't stop Conga-ga." Julien was still singing. Dr. Blowhole was disgusted. "I don't know how you can deal with him." he said. "We can't. We're just stuck with him." Kowalski said. "Well he is a very bad king." Blowhole said.

"Agreed." Kowalski said. "Hey, for once, we have something in common Blowhole. We all can't stand Julien." Private said. "yeah. I know." Blowhole said. "Please! Make it stop peng-u-ins."

"Um Julien, please stop." Marlene said. "You know he's not going to stop. He loves singing conga music." Maurice said. "So do I." Mort said. "Conga-ga! Conga-ga!" Julien said and then the sing ended. Dr. Blowhole grabbed Julien and put him in a cage. "Now be quiet!" Blowhole said.

"Thanks." Private said. "But I'm still going to destroy you peng-u-ins." Blowhole said. "We need Skipper!" Private yelled. "Help!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look, calm down. We can solve this!" Coral yelled. "No we can't!" Kowalski yelled. "Yeah!" Rico said. "Rico, I need a bomb. Now!" Private yelled. Rico threw up a bomb. The cage exploded. "Yes! We're free!" Private yelled. "Um hello? Silly penguins, I'm still stuck in the cage." Julien said. "Hold on." Maurice said. "I'll get you out."

But before Maurice ran to the cage that Julien was in, Dr. Blowhole stopped him. "Hey!" Maurice yelled. "You're not saving anyone!" Blowhole said. "This is not good." Kowalski said. "Oh I love you Coral." Rico said. "I love you too Rico. Hey after we get saved, can we you know, have a date?" Coral asked. "Oh yeah!" Rico said and then he threw up seven sticks of dynamite. The entire place blew up, but luckily, the penguins, the lemurs, and Marlene were safe. No one knows what happened to Dr. Blowhole.

"Wow. Why didn't I think of that?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know. Now lets have a date Rico." Coral said. "wait! We should probably tell Skipper that we're safe." Kowalski said. "Sure." Private said. The penguins went to the HQ. "Skipper! We're back!" Private said. Skipper woke up. "Private? Kowalski? Rico? You're back!" Skipper said.

"yep. All Rico did was destroy the entire place. "Okay." Skipper said. "So how do you feel?" Kowalski asked. "Still sick." Skipper said. "Oh." Kowalski said. "Can Rico and I have a date?" Coral asked. Skipper was very confused. "Huh?" he asked. "A date." Coral said again. "I don't know about that." Skipper said.

"Come on Skipper." Rico said. "Fine." Skipper said. Rico and Coral went out of the HQ. "Kowalski, Private, go with them." Skipper said. "Ooh. We're spying on a date! I love it." Kowalski said. "I don't know Kowalski." Private said.

"Come on Private. Skipper's counting on us." Kowalski said. "Okay." Private said. Private and Kowalski leave the HQ and they saw Rico and Coral. "Oh Rico, you're so romantic." Coral said. "Aw." Rico said and then he threw up a flower. "Thanks Rico." Coral said.

Kowalski and Private were hiding in a bush. "Kowalski, are you sure we should be..." Before Private can finish his sentence, Kowalski put his wing over Private's mouth. "Look Private. They're having a romantic date." Kowalski said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Private asked. "I don't know. Wait, Rico only meet Coral today. Why would he want a date her already?" Kowalski asked. "He probably would want to marry her and then they will live happily ever after." Private said. "This isn't a fairy tale Private." Kowalski said. "Although, that might help Skipper fall asleep."

King Julien walked to the penguins. "What are you doing silly penguins?" he asked. Kowalski pointed to Rico and Coral.

"Ugh. Penguin love. It gives me the creeps." Julien said. "Hey, we can use your help. Can you help Skipper?" Private asked. "Private, won't Julien make him feel worse?" Kowalski asked. "Oh come on. It's worth a shot." Private said.

"Fine." Kowalski said. "Yay!" Julien said and he ran to the Penguin HQ. Skipper was trying to sleep. He groaned. "I can't get to sleep." he said. Then Julien walked in. "Hey Skipper. What's up?" he asked. "How many times are you going to pop in a bother me?" Skipper asked.

"Uh about ten times." Julien said. "Can't you bother someone else?" Skipper asked. "Nah. I rather be with my best friend." Julien said. "I am NOT you're best friend." Skipper said. "Come on Skipper. I can help you." Julien said. "Fine." Skipper said.

Back outside, Kowalski and Private were still spying. Kowalski was actually crying. "Kowalski are you okay?" Private asked. "Yeah. I just wish that Doris and I were a couple." Kowalski said and then he kept crying. Rico and Coral heard the crying.

"Who's that?" Coral asked. "I don't know." Rico said. Rico and Coral looked around. Private and Kowalski hid in the bush. "Hmm. I guess nobody was there." Coral said. "back to our date?" Rico nodded. Private looked up. "That was close." He said. "Kowalski! What is with you!?"

Kowalski sighed. "I'm sorry Private. I just wished that Doris and I were like Rico and Coral." he said. "Kowalski, will you please be quiet? What if they hear you?" Private asked. "Okay. I'm sorry." Kowalski said. Then King Julien saw the penguins. "Hello!" he yelled. Private and Kowalski screamed.

"Julien?" Private asked. "What on earth are you doing here?" Kowalski asked. "Well the bossy penguin didn't want me to bother him." Julien said. "So you think it's right to bother us?" Kowalski asked. "yes." Julien said. "So what are you silly penguins doing?"

"We're spying on Rico and Coral." Private said. "Why?" Julien asked. Then Kowalski's walkie talkie went off. Skipper's voice was on there. "Kowalski to Skipper. Kowalski to Skipper. Over." Skipper said. "Kowalski here. So far Rico and Coral are just hanging out together like a romantic couple." Kowalski said.

Julien took the walkie talkie. "Hey silly penguin!" He said. "Ringtail!" Skipper yelled. "Yes. It is me." Julien said. "Skipper, why are we spying on Coral?" Kowalski asked. "I'll tell you after you get Julien out." Skipper said. "Okay. Well it was nice seeing you, but now it's time to go." Private said. "But I would like to..." Julien did not finish his sentence.

"Oh well. See you later. Bye!" Private said. King Julien left. "All clear Skipper." Kowalski said. "Okay. Now the reason why I want you to spy on Coral is that I don't trust her." Skipper said. "Oh come on Skipper. Stop being so paranoid." Private said. "I'm not!" Skipper yelled. "Just keep spying on Coral." Skipper said. "Roger that." Kowalski said.

Rico and Coral were about to kiss. Rico couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Coral." he said. "Oh Rico, I have something to say." Coral said. "Tell it." Rico said. "I just want you to know that you are nothing but a fool! Skipper is right. I work for Dr. Blowhole!" Coral said. Then she pressed a button and Rico was trapped.

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no. Skipper was right. We have to save Rico!" Private yelled. "Wait! We can't just go over there. Coral might capture us." Kowalski said. "We need to tell Skipper." Private yelled. Kowalski and Private ran back to the Penguin HQ.

"Skipper!" the two penguins yelled. Skipper woke up. "There you guys are. Wait, where's Rico?" Skipper asked. "Something terrible has happened!" Private yelled. "What?" Skipper asked. "You were right. Coral trapped Rico. She works for Dr. Blowhole." Kowalski said.

"What!?" Skipper asked. "I knew she was trouble!" Kowalski nodded. "Now we need to save him." Kowalski said. Skipper got up out of his bunk. "Lets save Rico." Skipper said. "Wait Skipper, you're not well enough to save him." Private said. "But..." Before Skipper can finish his sentence, Kowalski started speaking. "Skipper, we got this." Kowalski said.

"Fine. Men, roll out. Without me." Skipper said. "Don't worry Skipper, we'll be back faster than you can say Dr. Blowhole." Private said. Then he and Kowalski left. Skipper went back to his bunk. He sighed. "I just wish that I was able to lead my team." he said sadly. Meanwhile, Coral put Rico in a cage. "Dr. Blowhole, I have the penguin." she said.

"Perfect." Dr. Blowhole said. Rico was biting the cage. He was trying to get out. Coral laughed. "Silly Rico, you can't get out." Coral said. "I got this Coral." Dr. Blowhole said. "Oh Rico, Rico, Rico. You are nothing but a fool." Rico growled at Dr. Blowhole. "Coral, get the weapon ready." Dr. Blowhole said. "Okay." Coral said. Kowalski and Private ran in. "Stop right there Dr. Blowhole!" Kowalski said. "Kowalski! Private!" Rico yelled.

"You get Blowhole, I'll get Coral." Private said. "Are you sure Private? I mean, Rico was with her and he got captured." Kowalski said. "I can do this." Private said. "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt and then Skipper will have to save us." Kowalski said. "But what about you?" Private asked. "Well I can't fight Blowhole by myself." Kowalski said. "Oh come on. What's the worst thing that can happen?" Private asked. Just then Coral caught Private. "Oh no." Private said. "I think that can happen." Kowalski said.

"Now what do we do Kowalski?" Private asked. "Should I call Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "but we really shouldn't bother Skipper. He doesn't bother us when we're sick." Private said. "If I were you, I'd call Marlene and the lemurs." Kowalski called the lemurs on a phone that he had. The lemurs were bouncing on their bounce house. "Now this is the life." Julien said. "You said it." Maurice said.

Then the lemurs heard a phone ringing. "What is that noise Maurice?" Julien asked. "It's a phone." Maurice said. "Who is it now Maurice?" Julien asked. Maurice looked at the phone. "It's the penguins!" he said. Maurice picked up the phone. "Hello." Kowalski was screaming. Maurice heard the screaming. "Is everything alright?" Maurice asked. "Maurice! Thank goodness! I need your help!" Kowalski said. "Where are you?" Maurice asked.

"Dr. Blowhole caught us. That female penguin, Coral, is evil. She trapped Rico and Private!" Kowalski said. "Oh no." Maurice said. "I need you to help us." Kowalski said. "Why me?" Maurice asked. "You're the only lemur who is normal. Julien's nothing but an idiot and all Mort cares about is Julien's feet." Kowalski said. "I'd hate to say this, but you're right about Julien not being smart." Maurice said.

"So can you help me?" Kowalski asked. "You bet I will." Maurice said. "Good." Kowalski said. "I'll be right over!" Maurice said. He hung up the phone. "Okay. Now how am I going to tell Julien this?" he asked. "Ask me what Maurice?" Julien asked. "Oh. Your majesty, I'll be right back. I have to do something." Maurice said. "But you are my right hand man." Julien said. "I'll be gone for a few minutes. Mort can be your right hand man." Maurice said.

Julien sighed. "Fine." he said. "Yay!" Mort yelled. Maurice left. Meanwhile, back at Dr. Blowhole's lair, Kowalski was trying to fight Coral. He doesn't really fight girls. "Why am I doing this? I really don't fight girls." Kowalski said. "Why not?" Coral asked. "Because they are stronger than me." Kowalski answered. "What happened Coral? You use to be on our side. Rico was in love with you."

Maurice came in. "Kowalski!" he yelled. "Hey! I'm trying to fight Coral." Kowalski said. "Why? I thought you don't fight girls." Maurice said. "I don't, but I have to." Kowalski said. "Well I can fight her." Maurice said. "Okay." Kowalski said. Then Kowalski saw a weird device that was on Coral. "Huh? What's this?" Maurice and Kowalski looked at the device.

"What's what?" Private asked. "I see something on Coral." Kowalski said. "What?" Rico asked. "It's a mind control device." Kowalski said. He took the device off Coral. "Where the heck did Dr. Blowhole get this?" Private shrugged. "Can you get us out?" Private asked. "Oh sure." Kowalski said. "No. I got this. As your leader, I will save them." Coral said. "Well you're actually the sub leader." Kowalski said. "Wait is that even a thing?"

Coral got Rico and Private out. Rico kissed Coral. Private covered his eyes. "Okay lovebirds, lets go back home." Kowalski said. The penguins and Maurice left as fast as they can. Dr. Blowhole came back. He didn't see Coral or the other three penguins. "No!" he yelled. The penguins went back to the Penguin HQ and Maurice went back to King Julien.

Skipper woke up. "What did I miss?" he asked. Then he saw Coral. "What's she doing here!? Where's Dr. Blowhole!? I bet he's here!" Kowalski and Private ran to Skipper. "Relax. She's back on our side." Private said. "It turns out that Dr. Blowhole had a mind controlling device. That's what made Coral evil." Kowalski said. "Oh." Skipper said.

"So feeling better?" Private asked. "A little bit." Skipper said. "Maybe some fresh air can help you." Private said. "Good idea Private." Kowalski said. Kowalski and Private helped Skipper up and they went outside.

 **To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes later, Kowalski, Private, and Skipper went back to the Penguin HQ. Skipper went back to his bunk, Rico and Coral were not in the penguin HQ They went on a date. Kowalski was in the lab, and Private was trying to cook. "Kowalski? Rico?" Private asked. "Private, Kowalski's in the lab and Rico's out on a date." Skipper said. "Oh." Private said. "Skipper, how do you think Rico's date is going with Coral?"

Skipper shrugged. "Okay. I'm going back to cooking." Private said. Kowalski was trying to combine chemicals, but then there was an explosion. "Shoot!" he yelled. Private opened the door. "What are you doing?" Private asked. "I'm trying to make a cure, but it's not working with me." Kowalski said. "You think?" Private asked. "What do you mean?" Kowalski asked. "That's the seventh time you tried to make a cure." Private said. "Make this one the eighth time." Kowalski said. "Where's Rico?"

"Rico's hanging out with Coral." Private said. "Do you think he'll get married with her?" Kowalski asked. "How should I know? I'm not Rico." Private said. "Sorry." Kowalski said. Kowalski saw that Private has a chef hat on. "What are you doing Private?" he asked. "I'm cooking." Private said. "You never did that before." Kowalski said. "Yeah. I need help." Private said. "I'm busy Private. I need to find a cure. I already failed eight times." Kowalski said. Meanwhile, Rico and Coral were skipping around the zoo. They were also dancing. "This is nice." Coral said. "yep." Rico said. Then he stopped dancing.

"Are you alright Rico?" Coral asked. "Coral, you've made me so happy." Rico said, but it sounded like he was speaking gibberish. "Aw. Really?" Coral asked. "Yes." Rico said. He kneeled down to Coral. Coral gasped. "Will you marry me." Rico asked. "Oh Rico. Yes! Yes I will!" Coral said. Rico was so happy. Kowalski tried to make the cure again, but then the chemicals exploded in his face. "Oh not again!" Kowalski yelled. Private walked over to Kowalski. "What happened?" Private asked. "This experiment. It blew up on me again." Kowalski said.

"Oh. So now it's nine times." Private said. "Yes." Kowalski said. Rico ran into Kowalski's lab where Kowalski and Private were. "Guys! Great news!" he yelled in gibberish. "What is it Rico?" Private asked. Rico was yapping but Kowalski and Private couldn't understand him. "Rico, calm down. We can't understand what you're talking about." Kowalski said. Skipper looked at his brothers. "What are you doing in there?" He asked.

They didn't hear him. Skipper sighed and went to sleep. The other three penguins were trying to figure out what Rico was trying to say. "I really need to make a voice box." Kowalski said. "Okay Rico. Go ahead." Private said. Rico cleared his throat. "I'm getting married." he said in gibberish. Kowalski and Private gasped. "Married!? Did I hear that correctly?" Kowalski asked.

"I think you did." Private said. "Oh my god." Kowalski said. "Crikey." Private said. Kowalski looked at Private. "Don't say that word." Kowalski said. "Sorry." Private said. "Back to work. Everyone out of the lab." Kowalski said. "Okay." Private said. Rico and Private left the lab. Private went back to cooking. Two minutes later, he was finished cooking. He made soup. Private put the soup into a bowl and took it to Skipper.

"Skipper, wake up." Private said. Skipper woke up and he saw Private. "Private? What are you doing?" Skipper asked. "I made soup for you." Private said. "Thanks Private." Skipper said. Private was feeding his older brother. Kowalski was trying to combine chemicals again. Rico went back to Kowalski's lab and started dancing around the lab.

"Rico! I told you to leave." Kowalski said. "I'm getting married!" Rico yelled. "With who?" Kowalski asked. Then Coral jumped into the Penguin HQ. She saw Private and Skipper. "Hey boys." She said. Then she saw Private feeding Skipper soup. "What are you doing?"

"I made soup for Skipper." Private said. "That's sweet. Where's my Rico?" She asked. Rico was talking to Kowalski. "Rico, who are you getting married with?" Kowalski asked. "Coral!" Rico said. Kowalski dropped his beaker and it broke. Then he ran out of his lab. "Rico's getting married with Coral!" Kowalski screamed. There was total silence. "Kowalski?" Private asked. "Is everything okay?" Skipper asked. Kowalski shook his head. "No! Rico's getting married with Coral!" Kowalski yelled.

Everyone else didn't see concerned like Kowalski was. "You guys aren't worried about this?" Kowalski asked. "No." Private and Skipper said. "Kowalski, what's gotten into you?" Private asked. "I don't know. It just seems wrong." Kowalski said. "Did you figure out a cure?" Skipper asked. "Not yet Skipper. Rico was distracting me and things explode in my face." Kowalski said. "Great job Kowalski." Private said and he laughed. "I swear, I will find a cure." Kowalski said and then he went back to the lab.

"I'm getting married!" Rico yelled. "Yes. We know that Rico." Private said. "Now if only we can cure Skipper." Private was still giving his older brother the soup that he made. Rico was wearing a suit. Private looked at him. "Okay, why?" Private asked. "I need to look fancy." Rico said. "Okay." Private said. After Private finished giving the soup to Skipper, he went to Kowalski's lab. "Kowalski, you have to see this." Private said. "What is it?" Kowalski asked.

"Rico's wearing a suit." Private said. "Why?" Kowalski asked. "He said that he has to look fancy." Private said. "Okay." Kowalski said. "How's the cure?" Private asked. "Almost there and...done!" Kowalski said. Then Kowalski and Private left the lab and went over to Skipper. "Skipper, just drink this and you will feel better in no time." Kowalski said. Skipper nodded. He took the medicine. Two minutes later, he started to feel better. "Thanks Kowalski." Skipper said. "No problem." Kowalski said. "Now lets go to the weeding!" Private said. "Wedding?" Skipper asked.

Rico nodded. "Yep." he said. "Okay." Skipper said then he looked at Kowalski. "Kowalski?" Kowalski looked at Skipper. "Thanks." Skipper said. "Oh anytime Skipper. I'm here to help." Kowalski said.

 **The End.**


End file.
